


What It Took to Move Forward

by PintSizedPO



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, Possible 9x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintSizedPO/pseuds/PintSizedPO
Summary: After the death threat and attempt by the brother of a victim has Brett and Mackey in peril, Casey decides that enough if enough and he is done hiding his feelings.orAfter the cliffhanger of 9x1, "Rattle Second City," here is a possible path the story could take.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 99
Kudos: 181





	1. 10-1 Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So first let me say while covid sucks. The ONLY good thing to come out of it is that the cliffhanger they left us on last night wasn't the season finale in April and we didn't have to wait five months to get a resolution. I keep imagining what path they will take and need to put resolve my need for an answer, with at least a possible one. I am going to write a little each day because of work, but it will be done by next Wednesday. 
> 
> Writers if you are reading this, please convince whoever is in charge to give us another promo with just Fire and a little more content. You already got us hooked and you kinda owe us after the cruel cliffhanger.

A 10-1. It hadn’t even been a full minute since they left. The house knew about the recent threat and most have been listening in to the radios when 61 was out without back-up. Kidd and Severide were with me when Mackey called it. Thankfully once they heard it they seemed to see my shock and both yelled for me “Let’s move 51!”

Everyone was out the door in record time. As the house jumped into their rigs, main was heard trying to get a response from them. Nothing but deafening silence. We were already several blocks towards their last known location when main called us out and I began yelling with desperation I’ve never felt before. “61 do you hear me?” begging them to answer us. They have to be okay. She has to be okay.

Abruptly Mouch shouted and pointed up ahead to the bridge. I could see an opening in the guard rail and we all knew that it had to be them. Stella ducked onto the off ramp to get underneath the overpass and the second we rounded the corner my heart stopped. They impacted head on and the hood was crushed like a tin can. The front was completely smashed and the rig had ended up flat on the passenger’s side. This is the kind of scene where sparks could be flying any second. But it only got worse as we got closer.

Next to 61 was Halleck’s vehicle and the bastard himself. It looked like he had kicked out the front windshield as he was crawling over the hood. Once off the hood he ran towards 61 and despite an obvious broken leg and arm, he still ran without slowing down. He must be on something because his energy was determined, like he had adrenaline coursing through his veins but their was a crazy look to his eyes and an impulsivity of being high. His gun was out and ready. He was crawling up and headed for the driver’s side window. Where Sylvie was. Damn it, he was going to try and kill her. 

“Let me out!” I shouted at Kidd. But she wasn’t slowing down and I had to get to them. I wasn’t thinking about anything but getting to her. And this truck was going too damn slow. Before Kidd even finished saying, “Hold on,” my door was open and I jumped out hearing her scream “Casey!” God at least had some pity on me and allowed me to land on my feet and keep running to her.

Halleck heard the sirens but was ignoring them on his quest to get to Sylvie. I needed him to get distracted so I roared, “Get away from them!” When he turned around towards me his gun followed. He did not hesitate to start firing shots off at me. Too bad I didn’t care. He could shoot me straight in the chest and it wouldn’t stop me. As I got closer he ran out of bullets and was reloading his pistol. While he was preoccupied with that I swung up the side and decked him. His pupils were blown and it didn’t even phase him. I heard squad 3 behind me getting out. Severide and Cruz also appeared to have their adrenaline high enough to get up on the ambulance within seconds. Between the three of us we got the gun out of his hand and restrained him. Tony and Capp were right next to the ambo with a line that they threw up to Severide and Cruz to get his hands behind his back. They then got him off the side to the other two squad members.

51 knows what needed to be done because Herman already has the hose next to the ambo which has thankfully not sparked yet. Truck brought over a Slamigan, every saw we have, and any other possible tools we may need to get the ambo open. I saw this briefly before I ran to the driver’s side window and peered in, “Sylvie!”

My heart slowed briefly as I saw her awake. Mackey was knocked out though and you could see a small pool of blood underneath her head. Sylvie was trying to get to her and help. I could see seatbelt burn on her chin and neck and a large bruise already forming on her forehead. But she was alive and awake. “Matt! Oh Matt get me gauze quickly. I can get to her but we have to stop the bleeding.”

“Sylvie we need to get you out. Kidd can do that once we do!”

“Matt no! I am going to save my partner!" And beneath her breath I heard her add, "This is my fault anyway!” She didn’t wait for me to respond and she ripped off her seatbelt. She managed to not fall completely but she must have a broken leg because she wasn’t able to stand when she got down to the ground. “Matt gauze now!”

The house must have heard because next thing I knew Gallo was throwing me gauze as well as a c-collar. I threw it down to Sylvie and then began to get a stokes basket ready, while Stella and Cruz started working on the door. They got it open, and with Severide’s help, thrown to the ground in another record shattering time. I jumped down into the vehicle with webbing ready to harness Sylvie who had already gotten the collar and gauze on Mackey and was checking for other injuries. “Matt no. Mackey goes first and she needs to get to Med asap. Tony lower the stokes basket.” As I began to protest I saw tears in her eyes, “Matt do not argue with me." I was debating accepting her request when she began giving instructions to my crew. “Stella, Gallo when she gets up take her directly to Med.” Sylvie was then getting ready to lift Mackey into the basket so I stopped trying to change her mind and helped.

Once Mackey was out, I looked to Sylvie and saw her clutching her side. She was trying to hold herself up. As I reached towards her the adrenaline left her and she collapsed in my arms. “Sylvie!”


	2. Race to Med

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How bad is Sylvie hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I couldn't get the next chapter idea out of my head, I decided to flex my work time. This is the last chapter I will post today though.

I wrapped the webbing as quickly as I could around her and myself so I could support her. Cruz who was on stand by had everyone ready to pull us up. The whole time we were being lifted up I was trying to get Sylvie awake.

When we were out and I handed her down to the guys, Lin and her partner were already there with a stretcher. They moved quickly and got her to the ambulance as I explained, “She passed out after clutching at her side. She also couldn’t stand fully on her right leg.” As they climbed into the ambulance I jumped in.

Once I was in, I realized right now that ambo isn’t supposed to allow anyone besides the patient in the rigs. But Violet didn’t stop me. I also forgot I didn’t have permission from Boden to leave. Thankfully he was the one who shut the ambulance doors and gave me a nod with a look of understanding. I think everyone in the house at least suspected how I felt about her. But now they knew, no doubt. 

Lin starts looking over her and when she moves her vest out of the way we see blood. She lifts her shirt her entire chest is bruised and her right side has a bruise so purple it is almost black. But nothing could prepare me for seeing the bullet wound in her left side.

"Fuck." Lin breathes before ordering her partner, "Adams step on it. Gunshot wound, no exit wound, internal bleeding that is getting darker as I talk and her breathing suggests a tension pneumothorax from what looks like broken ribs.”

Lin has me put pressure on her wound. This can’t be happening. This cannot be happening. She doesn’t deserve this when all she was doing was her job. I can’t lose her. I can’t lose her before I tell her how I feel. But I can’t save her from this. After Lin has decompressed her lungs and packed her wound, she motions for me to switch with her so she can check out Sylvie’s leg. She looks so helpless. I reach for her hand and hang on for dear life. This shouldn’t be the first time I hold her hand.

Sylvie begins to stir but then starts to go out of consciousness again. I blurt, “Sylvie! God Sylvie stay awake please.”

“Ma…Mm...Ma.............?”

“Sylvie I’m right here. We are on our way to Med. You are going to be fine but you have to stay awake for me. You have to fight.”

“I…I…” But then she passes out again and the cardiac monitor shows abnormal rhythm. Violet orders me to start chest compressions and she gets the paddles ready to shock.

“Dammit! Sylvie no! Sylvie you have to stay with me. Do not give up. I need you. Please Sylvie!”

Lin gets a normal rhythm just as we pull up to Med. Adams had radioed ahead to let Med know and Will Halstead was waiting by the ER doors. Lin relayed stats as we rushed towards the door. But then Will stopped me as they were pushing her through the door. “Casey I can’t let you in. Not even to the waiting room. I’m going to do everything I can to save her. I will have Maggie call you when we have her stabilized.”

I don’t know what comes over me, but I refuse to let that happen. I start charging faster, but am stopped by security. “Will please!”

“Casey, I promise you we are going to do the best we can. But you can’t come in.” He turns to leave and I fall down to my knees. No, no, no. Tears begin rolling down my face and I can’t breath.

“Casey what happened?” I look up and see Kidd and Gallo coming out of the ER a few minutes later. Stella immediately falls down to the ground with me.

“He managed to shoot her. The bullet is still inside and she has internal bleeding. And broke ribs that had her go into cardiac arrest.” I’m shaking as I tell them.

Stella begins to have shallow breaths that match mine. “No. She is not going to die today. Not my best friend. Not before she gets to spend a life with you. She’s going to make it Casey.” Tears clouding her eyes, “She has too.”

Ten minutes later 51 pulls up, and everyone has lawn chairs. “I took the house out of service. If we can’t sit in the waiting room we are going to be as close as we can get,” Boden declares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again I am sorry for the cliffhanger.


	3. Support She Deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait at Med continues. Everyone hopes for good news and for Sylvie to be not in danger once she is out of the OR. And the news is not what was expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied. Here is the third chapter within 24 hours.

Mackey survived with a concussion and lots of bruises and cuts. Once she cleared concussion protocol in a week she’d be back. She was out within ninety minutes. 

But the difference between her and Sylvie is the fact that Sylvie was shot and that her chest hit the steering wheel hard. Maggie let us know after 10 minutes that they already had her in the OR. But now it’s been four hours and not even an update.

Word got to the 21st district about what was going on and Trudy made sure intelligence took the case. It didn’t take them longer than two hours to get a confession and get the piece of crap booked in. Intelligence being extended family, all had their own lawn chairs and parked themselves next to us. I noticed Jay’s red knuckles and while motioning what I saw with my eyes I uttered the first word I had spoken since we sat down, “Thanks.”

Nodding Jay told me, “Anytime.”

Voight sat down on Jay’s other side and expanded on Jay’s offer, “If you want thirty minutes, I’ll arrange it myself.” I nodded knowing if this ended badly, I’d taken him up on his offer.

Around six every family member to the crew at 51 showed up. Including family we only see at the annual picnic, like Clarence and Tony’s wives. The Herman kids and Terrance were also there. The kids just knew Sylvie got hurt, and they all had had tear stains for their favorite babysitter. When the kids heard their mom was going to the hospital with food for us the kids, wanting and needing to do something, pitched in to make sandwiches.Cindy started to pass out sandwiches, chips and sodas. And of course Cindy brought her famous brownies. No one had eaten since breakfast and though no one felt like eating we did. 

Cindy comes up and breaks social distancing rules to pull me into a hug. No one else just me, so my face must be expressing the devastation and fear I feel so deep it’s making my bones ache. ""She's a fighter Matt. She's going to make it."

With covid that the ED is busier than usual, but all I need to know right now is that she is alive. That is all I will ever need in my life from here on out. To know she is alive, safe and healthy. And happy. No one deserves to be happier.

We know that if they could tell us they would. Because Med is extended family too. They are just so busy. Still Stella is texting Maggie and Natalie; Kelly is texting both April and Will; and even Boden has been trying to get updates from Goodwin.

Then Emily shows up in scrubs. If only she was doing her residency here, we could get answers now. But with the pandemic she was working in the covid wing in Evanston. She doesn’t have a chair but with everyone breaking protocols left and right, she doesn’t even hesitate before she drops onto Stella’s lap. The two girls hug each other fiercely with tears running down their cheeks. I don’t think anyone at 51 has ever seen them cry, except for maybe Kelly. 

Seeing their tears sparked my own but I wasn’t going to do this. I wasn’t going to believe that I had seen the last of Sylvie Brett six hours ago. I refuse to lose her too. All the loss in my past brought me to her and she is more my person than anyone before her. I will not lose her like this. I won’t.

Boden’s phone rings and he begins turning around looking to the parking lot, explaining to someone that we are the ones with lawn chairs. It’s an older couple who I don’t recognize, but Joe does as he jumps up and that’s all I need to know. Her parents. They hug Joe and it is clear Sylvie’s mother needs help standing as emotional as she is and Joe doesn’t let go. “Are you all here for my girl?” She said as her eyes began to overflow seeing the support their amazing daughter has.

We all nodded and Herman let her know, “We are…,” he had to take a minute when his voice broke but continued, “We are her Chicago family.” He was barely able to finish it without his own tears sliding down his face. Cindy set up some extra lawn chairs for them and Annabelle brought them some sandwiches. I look around to see there are still people showing up for her. Other paramedics and people from other companies still in uniform sitting on their trucks. I know I am not the only person who loves her, but I have never seen this much support for anyone when injured in the CFD.

When she survives this, I have to tell her how I feel. I know she feels something too, even if it’s not as deep as my love is for her. I will take the chance, because she is the best woman I’ve ever known. No in the world. Judging from the people behind me they agree.

Somehow time was moving slow but also fast because darkness descended quickly. After being at the hospital for 8 hours Will Halstead exits the doors with Maggie and April not far behind. They look both shocked but also not surprised at all to see what had to be well over a hundred people taking up every inch of available space for our girl.

Boden gestures to Sylvie’s parents and he follows them up to Halstead. The girls jump up too and the three of us join the other six. Will starts by saying, “She’s been out of surgery for an hour and is stable for now,” and collectively the six of us let out small sighs. But by his reluctance to go on it is clear that the ‘ _for now’_ was the most important part of that sentence.

“The bullet got lodged and destroyed one of her kidneys. Her body is having a hard time cleaning it’s blood and getting nutrients to where they need to go. We have her on dialysis but we’ve already gone through a lot of transfusions with no improvement so far. Because of the broken ribs her lungs are also taking the biggest hit as it's not getting enough plasma distributed nutrients. This is making it hard for her to breathe on her own. And with covid we don't have a ventilator for her...” Will then breathes hard and it is clear with the water in his eyes that his bad news isn't over. Really that he doesn’t have good news for the future at all.

April seeing him struggle takes over. “With covid our blood banks are also too low to get her anymore transfusions right now. Her blood type is B-negative, which is rarer and makes it harder to match with the little we have. We can’t…we can’t…”

“I am so sorry to say we cannot use the few bags we have left on her since she hasn't improved with the amount we've already given her.” Maggie finishes. Sylvie’s mother begins sobbing and I feel like my world is spinning fast.

“No Maggie! No…” Foster tries to grasp this, but then her quick thinking returns. “I'm O-Negative. Can I donate with the explicit demand it goes to her?”

Will smiles, “I can't promise more blood will work but it's the last chance we have. So I will ask for forgiveness later instead of permission now. Maggie can you come out and draw her blood?”

Stella then speaks up, “Wait what other blood types can she receive? I’m AB-Positive.”

“Sorry Stella that won’t work…just B or O-Negative” April says but then looks behind us. “But anyone wanting to give blood, whether to Brett or the hospital I'll stay out here to draw it.” At April’s offer Maggie also offers her services.

All six of us start rolling up or sleeves. Sylvie can’t use my blood, but I’ll be damned if I do nothing to help. That’s what Sylvie would do and I am going to honor her by giving to someone else who needs it. Boden turns around and gives everyone the news and when April asks if anyone wants to donate, there isn't a single hand that isn’t raised.

Maggie turns to Stella, Emily and the other paramedics nearby and with a wide smile they all look at each other as April requests, “I think we’re gonna need some help. You in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Okay. First off I am not a doctor nor do I understand anything medical. However as a parole officer I know a little general information about gunshot wounds. I repeat I am not an expert and Google answered my questions on the blood complications. I just know from some of the shootings in KC that blood has been extremely hard to get, which doesn't help with the increased gun violence we are experiencing. The idea for donating blood for some reason came before the diagnosis and I tried to make the diagnosis be worse due to covid, so it was necessary. I am also going to make this a quick PSA that if you are able to go to your blood clinic go and donate. It truly is a shortage that could affect anyone and we wouldn't know until it was too late. Okay now I am done talking about covid complications.
> 
> In regards to the story line you may get one tonight but I am not sure...I plan to wrap this up in three chapters, but more inspiration might come...


	4. A Second Chance for a Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will more blood transfusions help Sylvie to improve? And will the girls and Matt be able to at least talk with their girl by Zoom soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, THANK YOU to everyone’s kind and encouraging compliments! I am so happy you like this possible version to conclude Brett’s storyline. 
> 
> Second, I don’t mean to keep lying about posting it later and doing it earlier than expected. I blame Chicago Fire writers for my insomnia this week. Well not really…but they make me want answers so I am going to continue to be over the top dramatic to appease my need for a conclusion. ;P

They collected 148 pints of blood and some plasma from everyone there. People who weren't even here for Sylvie saw what we were doing and decided to participate. After about an hour of people giving blood, those who had already donated started to head off for the night. By midnight it was just Mr. and Mrs. Brett, Stella, Kelly, Emily, Joe, Boden and myself. Not long after, Will came out to give us an update.

“Between the new plasma and blood transfusions her body is getting stronger. She still isn’t out of the woods yet, but she is definitely closer to what we want to see at this point,” causing us all to exhale.

Noticing that Will had brought an iPad with him, Stella asked, “Are we able to video chat her now?”

“She’s actually sedated still as her body suffered so much trauma today. We don’t want to mix dialysis with pain meds. My hope is that by tomorrow morning we can wake her up. But I do have someone that would like to speak with you.” He starts a Zoom call and within a few moments Goodwin is on the line with the hospital’s attorney. 

“Hi everyone. We wanted to call to express our thanks for starting the blood drive. It confirmed what we already knew. Our community is lucky to have such honorable, strong and compassionate first responders willing to think of future patients while awaiting news of one of your own. After discussion with the Hospital board, to express our thanks we have gone through the proper channels to allow four of you to visit her in person tomorrow once she is awake.” The grins on everyone’s faces could blind the entire Earth. “I will tell you that you will have to: wear Hazmat suits; be tested for covid before you are allowed inside; you will have to sign a liability waiver promising not to sue if you do get sick; their can be only one person in at a time; and you will not be able to stay for longer than an hour each so she can get rest. I will let you decide for yourselves who gets to see her.”

Will heads back inside and Stella inquires, “Besides Mr. and Mrs. Brett, can we agree it should be Matt and Emily?” I’m shocked because I assumed it would be her and Emily. I look around and everyone nods their heads. “Okay. That’s settled. Now it’s time to go home and get some rest so we can be prepared to help our girl out anyway we can.”

* * *

Everyone left after talking to Halstead, but I couldn’t. I made it a block away from the hospital and I had to turn around. I didn’t want to sleep and have nightmares of a life without Sylvie, even if she would only ever be my friend. At six Maggie was walking out after her shift. “Casey? What are you still doing here?”

“I’m can’t leave her side. Even if this is the closest I can be.”

Sighing she asked, “I suppose there isn’t anything I could do to convince you otherwise to go home and get some rest?”

“No.”

“Last check on her she was doing well. Her parents aren’t coming in until ten. I’ll tell Halstead you are coming in at eight before he’s off shift.” I respect and like all the nurses at Med and have never played favorites. Maggie just changed that, though before I could respond she adds her condition, “But only if you promise me that you will go home and get sleep afterwards and allow us to call you about changes.”

“Deal.”

“Get here half an hour before so you can go through safety protocol. Until then, why don’t you go to her place and get some things for her. Some comfy clothes and something to keep her entertained while she isn’t allowed visitors.”

I then headed to Sylvie’s place and used my key to get in. I was surprised to see Emily there, though she didn’t seem surprised to see me at six in the morning. “Little later than I expected you.” At my look of confusion, she elaborated, “My guess is you couldn’t sleep and you needed to do something. You are a man of action Matt.” She then stops and snorts, “…except when it comes to jumping my partner.” As I begin choking on my own spit Emily gets me a glass of water and chuckles, “You two are so perfect for each other. Both so shocked by someone’s recognition of your mutual interests that you can’t remember which windpipe your saliva is supposed to go down.”

“Wait. Since then?” I remember the morning she’s talking about. It’s the same time I started to recognize my attraction to her.

“Yup. When our girl makes it, what are you going to do about it Captain?”

“I was going to ask her out after she got back to the house from this call. After first telling her my feelings this morning, I plan to ask her then.”

“Good. You can tell her…or jump her. Either is fine.”

After going through safety protocol, Will gave me an update. “We woke her up half an hour ago, and she is still pretty out of it. She may not know who you are at first and she was confused when we told her what happened. Her memory should come back, though she may never remember the accident.” I nodded my head in understanding. “She is still groggy from the sedation. And Matt she is hooked up to a lot of machines and is not the normal Sylvie we see. Prepare yourself for that.”

I’m glad he warned me because I was able to control most of my tears that threatened to pour over. Sylvie looks so tiny and helpless; close to death’s door. Mpy breathe caught at the sight of my person, the light of my life on the edge of leaving me without knowing how I feel.

She had drifted off to sleep again and April left me to have some alone time with her. I rushed to Sylvie’s side and slid my hand into hers, clasping it as tight as I could without waking her. I used my other hand to stroke her hairline. I thought once I saw her I would feel relief, but seeing her like this I felt more afraid than ever. She doesn’t deserve this. She brings so much light into the world and she is the last person who should leave it in such darkness. I had my head down for a few minutes before I felt her move.

Looking up I heard my name fall off her lips. “Ma…mmaatt?” My heart almost stopped when a light smile graced her face as she looked up at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind comments and I am so happy that people are enjoying this story! Please let me know what you’ve liked so far about the story in the comments below!
> 
> Also, I had someone comment about the fact that they are from Chile. Between that and posts from Twitter and YouTube and all the writers from other countries from fanfics I know this show is loved not just in the states. Let me know what country you are from if you want because I am extremely curious to know how far it reaches!


	5. "I will always protect you..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sylvie out of the woods yet? Matt tells Sylvie what happened and finally confesses his feelings for her. How will she react?

“Ma…mmaatt?” I have never been happier to hear my name. Or see her smile. Each time she smiles I love it more than the last, but this will forever be in my top five. Because despite the circumstances, that smile is confirmation that I didn’t mess up the chance to tell her how I feel. That smile is proof she is alive and despite how hurt she is, her grin is growing stronger.

Pushing her hair back and laying my hand on her cheek I beg her, “Ssssh. Beautiful it’s okay. Save your strength. We need you to get better so we can get you out of here.”

“I’m…but…how are you...you’re here?” Her smile has stayed put, but tears stream down her cheeks.

“Sylvie are you in pain? Please don’t cry let me go get someone to help.” I stood up and was headed to the door when she called me back.

“No. No Matt these are relieved and happy tears. You were the one I wanted to see when I woke up. But the covid protocols…how did yo-?” Her voice started to break and tears still flowed from her eyes.

Sitting down and reclaiming her hand, “Sssh honey, it doesn’t matter how it happened, but we’ve gotten it cleared for you to see your parents, and Emily too. We don’t get much time, but we wanted to make sure you knew you had support and love right outside the hospital door. To remind you that you have to fight for us.”

“I know Matt. And I am going to fight to stay here…with you…” Her smile reached her eyes clearly now and the smile she graced me with was accompanied by a firm, stronger than expected, hand squeeze. Somehow that is the final thing I needed for my walls to rest firmly on the ground.

Stroking her hair and clutching her hand back as tight as she held mine, “Good because I can’t imagine life without you. No, I refuse to imagine it because that is a world with no brightness. God Syl I need you.” Her breath caught, and I knew I had to continue, “Because I love you Sylvie Brett. So much.” By the end I felt my own tears dripping off my face. 

Her smile then put the sun to shame, “Good, because I need you too. I love you Matt Casey.”

I wish I didn’t have to wear this hazmat suit because I want to finally feel her lips on mine. I want to show her physically what I feel embedded in my soul. I see the want in her eyes too. Leaning my forehead down on hers, “As soon as you are out of this hospital plan on me kissing you on the way to our first date.”

Weakly giggling, “I sure hope so after that declaration.” Her face then turned to confusion, “But do you know when that is going to be? I think they told me why I’m here, but I just know my entire torso and stomach hurt.”

I hate that Will was right. I’ve relived that scene constantly over the last day and I don’t want her to have to think about how close we came to losing her. I don’t want to frighten her. “Um…what do you remember?”

“I remember getting called out for a wellness check...”

Dropping my head in thanks she doesn’t remember the trauma, but also hating that she needs to be told what happened I explain, “On your way to that call, Halleck sped after you and tried to shoot you from his car. He drove into you and you lost control of the ambo. You went over a guardrail on the bridge…”

Sylvie’s eyes widened and she gasped, “Where is Mackey? Is she okay? What happened to her?” I cannot believe this woman. Truly the kindest soul that has ever graced the earth. Focusing on someone else’s well being while she is fighting for her life. Just like she did following the crash.

“Gianna is fine and just suffered some cuts, bruises and a concussion. She is at home recovering.”

Exhaling, “Thank God…Is that all that happened then? I just took more of the impact?”

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, “No Sylvie. You suffered a punctured lung and broken ribs from the crash. But after the crash Halleck shot you, in your side and it…it got lodged in your kidney.” She looks shocked and I can’t blame her. I can’t stop thinking that I was supposed to protect her, “I didn’t get to you in time. I failed you and I’m so sorry.”

She put her hand on my face, well as much as she could with the hazmat shield. “Sweetheart don’t you dare think that. None of this is your fault.” I scoffed and started to shake my head and she continued with so much compassion I didn’t feel worthy of it. “Matt I will tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives because it’s true. This is on Halleck, not you. I know you, so I am positive you did everything you could once you were there.” But then she started to shiver and it’s like everything that happened finally caught up to her. “But how Matt? I should be dead? Why did I survive?”

Her questions brought me back two years ago and Boden’s voice was in my head. “Because it wasn’t your time. You are still needed here with me because we still have so much to do with our lives. Together.”

Sniffling with her smile returning, “That’s good Matt Casey because I don’t plan to let you go.” Then with her cheeky grin, “So you can stop the unnecessary heroics mister because you have to be here to do it with me.”

“Matt your time is almost up,” April walked into the room and started to replace an IV. She must have registered what Sylvie said. “So he told you about the jump from the truck? Stella said she was going at least forty when you decided to throw the door open.”

“You did what?” Here heartbeat increased according to the monitor and despite her weakness she still managed to yell pretty loud and punch my shoulder hard. “Matt! Casey! What the hell?!?! You shouldn’t have done that! You could have gotten hurt!”

“I’m going to pretend you just walked in Matt so you have another hour, as long as she gets some rest before her parents get here.” April said with a hint of guilt for ratting me out and walked briskly out the door.

“Nope. Not going to apologize for that Sylvie Brett. I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again if I needed to for you.” Which seemed to upset Sylvie. I then stood up and careful not to hit any of the wires and press against her bruises, lifted her into my arms. I moved her over to the side of the bed so I could climb into the bed with her. I put my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest squeezing me tight. “I’m serious Syl. If you are in danger I will risk my life to get to you and protect you.”

“But Matt you have to live too for me to be able to spend my life with you.” I started to protest and she held up her hand, “I love that you wanted to protect me and honestly if I was in the same situation, I would probably do the same thing. But I swear to God if you ever jump out of 81 again, I will kill you myself.”

Chuckling, “Understood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked how they finally confessed their feelings! And please dear Lord let the writers give us some kind of confession/resolution to this will they won't they drama. IT IS TIME!!!
> 
> The next chapter will be just tying up some lose ends and is an epilogue of sorts. Might even do a future snapshot. My goal is to have it up tomorrow but if you've been reading along since the beginning you might have noticed I am terrible at predicting time frames. 
> 
> And thanks everyone for letting me know what you have liked! And it was so awesome to find out how far the show reaches and the love we all have for it! So far the only continents I haven't heard from are Africa and Antarctica! So if know someone who lives there and watches the show get them to let me know! :)
> 
> I hoped you liked! I love comments almost as much as Sylvie and Matt love each other (okay yes that is definitely an exaggeration), so please let me know what you think!


	6. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that their confessions are out there it’s time to move forward. While Sylvie is still in the hospital, Matt gets to meet the parents, face 51’s questions and debrief with Boden. Sylvie gets to come home and no more hazmat suits are between them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone! Here is the final installment! I think it is so cool to see everyone’s ideas on how Wednesday’s episode is going to go. So far there are 17 stories!!! I appreciate you reading mine and here is the conclusion I want to see because 3 things (hopefully 4) have to happen on Wednesday no matter what with just the whole incident and promo. 1. The only tentative things is that Sylvie’s parents might finally join the cast; 2. 51 is going to let their opinion on Matt’s jump be known; 3. A lecture from Boden is imminent; and 4. Feelings have to be talked about between Matt and Sylvie. And if four doesn’t happen it better be soon since they only have 14 episodes left before a crowd of #Bresttsey shippers show up in Chicago.

She finally knows how I feel and now I know we feel the same. The talk we needed to have finally happened and it went as well as I ever could have hoped. Sylvie Brett was now mine to be with and she was just as in love as I was. She is still curled into my side and I’ve decided holding her is my new favorite thing. Lifting her head she asks, “So what are we telling the house? According to Stella and Emily I haven’t exactly been subtle...”

“Well after that rescue they know how I feel. Sev says I wasn’t subtle either so I don’t think a big announcement is necessary for them to know we’ve taken our relationship to the next step. And I’m going to have a few days without you there and no one is going to ask me. Your girls will probably be the ones to say anything. So no interrogations for us.”

She gives a relieved sigh, “You’re right. The girls will probably do that before shift even starts. I love my 51 family but they are a bunch of yentas and I like the idea of them not being able to hound us before our relationship is even a few days old...” She’s then biting her lip and I realize she is nervous, but about what I don’t understand. “I mean I will still probably be questioned and mostly by people outside the house, but maybe Stella can run interference.”

“Why would you have to–?”

“Gabby. Some are going to see it as a betrayal to Gabby. Not on your end but on mine. Those who were close to her will anyway. If this were a TV show I think we’d have half the fans excited and the other half pissed.”

“But this didn’t happen all of a sudden. I’d compare it to a slow burn…And they don’t get to decide who I love. Their opinions be damned. We only need the supportive ones in our lives anyway. And I have no problem telling them that.”

She smiles up to me, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one.”

Her eyes are getting heavy and I convince her to rest. I didn’t realize how tired I was and the next thing I know April is shaking me awake. “Matt her parents are here…”

Sylvie stirs with me and we give each other a smile, “I have to go now but I will try to see you tomorrow. And I’ll keep my ringer on so call me anytime you want.” I say parroting the words she said to me over a year ago. Those words might have been the first time I saw her differently.

“I might just take you up on that,” she says with her signature megawatt smile. Getting up I press another kiss on her forehead through my mask. “April? When am I getting out of here?”

“Um…I think in two or three days probably. Why?”

With a cheeky grin she explains, “Because I can’t wait for this stupid suit to be off of him.” She ends her sentence with a wink that makes my heart race. She leans towards me so I lower my ear to her, “Plan on packing a bag to stay at my place. And this time I’m not going to chicken out and let you sleep on the couch.”

Damn if this woman doesn’t know how to make me speechless. And based by April’s cough it doesn’t sound like her comment was as quiet as she meant it to be. Blushing I press one more kiss to her head and then leave her room making her promise to call me tonight.

I exit the room to come face to face with her parents. I had meant to get to know them yesterday, but all of our emotions were too high. I don’t even think I introduced myself. “Uh…Mr. and Mrs. Brett. I apologize for making you wait. And I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself to you yesterday. I’m–”

Cutting me off Mrs. Brett beams, “My guess is Matt based on my daughter’s current smile.”

I must look like a fish out of water as my mouth opens and closes. Try as I might I don’t know how to respond to that.

Mr. Brett chuckles, “Son our daughter tells us a lot. Before she even came home to Fowlerton we heard about this Captain who was becoming her best friend. Those stories have only become more and more frequent. I hope you are worthy of my daughter because I am not letting her go for anything less.”

Will jumps in unexpectedly, “Well he did jump off a speeding firetruck to get a shooter away from her…”

I start to explain it wasn’t that big of a deal when her mother stops me, “Matt it has been great meeting you and I expect to see you at Thanksgiving.” She finishes that mandate with a pat to my shoulder before she turns to Will, “Dr. Halstead we’d like to see our daughter now please.”

After showing them how to enter Sylvie’s room, Will returns, looks at me and comments, “Finally did something about that huh?”

I could play it off but I don’t want anyone to doubt that Sylvie Brett is mine, “Yeah. Yeah I did.”

* * *

I keep my promise to Maggie and go home to rest. Once I’m inside though I had seconds before Kidd came and started to smack the back of my head. “What the hell was that for?”

“Now that I know my girl is okay, that’s for jumping out of the rig dumbass!”

She keeps pummeling me so I try to shield myself and look to Severide and Emily for help. Sev lets me know he isn’t going to help me, “Don’t look at me. She’s being nicer than I was going to be. That was idiotic dude and you barely got to her quicker.”

“Kidd, stop! And if I hadn’t done it, Halleck would’ve had time to get a few more shots off so I’m not going to be sorry I protected my girl.”

Those were the magic words to get Stella to stop. Well except for three final slaps more, “About” _smack_ “damn” _smack_ “time,” _smack_.

I started to walk towards my bedroom door to get out of Kidd’s beating range when Emily spoke up, “So the visit went well I take it?”

My cheeks redden, completely of their own volition. “Yeah it did.”

“Finally,” Sev says rolling his eyes.

* * *

“Well if it isn’t Cap _tain_ America!” Capp shouts when I walk into 51 the next shift. I’m a little shocked. Why is the common room full almost ninety minutes before shift?

“Come on Capp. You know he is more likely to be the future start of _Fast & Furious 22_.” Cruz defends.

Never mind. They are nosy Nancys who are going to make this as painful as possible for me. “Very funny guys. Why don’t you go back to eating your breakfast.”

“Captain we need some clarification on something first,” Herman asks. There is a 30% chance this is a legitimate question he is asking as a lieutenant. Sighing I stop and turn around, seeing a grin that shows it is the other 70% chance. “How long have you two crazy kids been dating?”

You could hear a pin drop it is so quite and I’m a little uncomfortable having everyone’s eyes on me. But I want to make it as smooth a transition as possible for Sylvie. I don’t want her to come back and deal with the comments or teasing. Or at least only the bare minimum. Exhaling, “Yes we are dating and we’d appreciate it if you let us have time as we shift into this new dynamic. You know letting us be in a relationship with each other, not the whole house.”

I turn to leave, now that I’ve set up the expectations for them to not meddle, when Mouch stops me. “We respect that Captain. But we really need for you tell us when you actually got together.”

“Why does it matter?” A few mouths drop open and no one gives me an answer. Rubbing my head to clue them into my frustration at their busy-body ways I answer, “The day after the accident.”

I’m about to ask why when Gallo throws his hands in the air, one with a spatula that flings pancake batter everywhere, and shouts “YES!” I look around and see everyone else grumbling and pulling out their wallets.

They are unbelievable, “Really guys?”

Cruz cringes, “Sorry Captain but it’s been obvious since the Larson fire. But why couldn’t you have asked her out the day before the accident? I would have won the $2,000.”

I choke, “$2,000?!?”

Foster comes in carrying donuts since she’s here to visit. “Yeah the 21st and Med are in on it too.” I roll my eyes and turn away just as she yells. “Burgess, Upton, Manning, Kidd and I have a bet on who jumps each other first and when.” I can feel the laughs that are waiting to burst out of everyone in the common room. I turn around and give Foster a death glare. She just smirks, “Sorry but you aren’t my Captain anymore Casey. Just my best friend’s boyfriend, so I get to tease you all I want. And I’ve had almost two years to come up with some great stuff so be warned.”

Shaking my head, I turn towards the chief’s office to let him know about our relationship change. Which will probably also include a reprimand for my actions last shift. His door is already open and before I can knock he motions me in.

Without even looking up from his paperwork he slides over a yellow form. “I’ve already sent Sylvie’s to Med, so you just need to fill out this one.” I look down to see the consensual relationship form.

I guess I should have expected this from Boden. He knows everything that goes on in his firehouse and is one to be straightforward. I chuckle, “So how’d you know?”

He finally looks up and smiles at me. “Honestly Matt I’ve had that printed a week before Cruz’s wedding. I’d say it was the way you jumped out of 81, because only love would drive a sane man to do that. But that used to be a typical Tuesday for you. And don’t there isn’t going to be a discussion about that later after my coffee kicks in. No, I knew after the number of times I saw you both talking through tough calls and her relationship with her mother. You supported each other with respect and compassion. You both value each other’s opinions and you help one another come to the best conclusions possible when met with a challenge. You never did that with Dawson like you do with Brett. You are going to be good together.” He says it so decisively my eyes widened. I’m happy to know we have the approval of a man that I think of as a father. “Actually, you remind me of a young Cindy and Herman.”

* * *

The next shift I take off, because Sylvie is coming home from the hospital today. I pull up to Med next to the door she will be departing from and get out. As I wait for her I realize I don’t know what to do with my hands. They are sweaty so I wipe them off and then cross them over my chest. But that doesn’t feel right so I put them on my hips, and when it still doesn’t feel right I just drop them to my sides. I feel like I am back in high school. We’ve FaceTimed every day at least five times and we’ve been best friends for over two years. I don’t know why I’m so nervous. Except I do. I finally get to hold her completely without anything in the way. No hazmat suits, but also no walls that stopped us both from expressing how we really felt.

Maggie pushes her out the door in a wheelchair and I run to help her. Sylvie’s smile is bright but she is clutching her watch band and twisting it around. I know this is her nervous tell and suddenly I feel relaxed. We are both in this together. After thanking Maggie, I push her towards my truck. She has a hard time standing so I help her up and keep my arms around her to make sure she is steady. Still with a nervous energy she starts, “So I’ve been thinking…”

I look down into her eyes and that’s it for me. I can’t wait any longer and I bring my lips down to hers. She squeaks and then smiles against my lips. They fit so perfectly together and she just fits in my arms. I meant for this to be a chaste kiss, but she has other ideas as she brings my head down lower and parts her lips. The kiss deepens and I grip her hips as softly as I can without hurting her and slide my hands up to her face as she wraps her arms around me neck. It’s like our lips were made from each other and I know that this will be the last first kiss I ever have. She’s it for me.

Breaking apart I smile at her “Hi.” I brush her hair behind her ear and cradle her cheek, “I’m sorry that took me so long. I didn’t want to lose you and I thought you might not have felt the same way. I realized I was just afraid to lose you too. I just never imagined it would be due to the job. I won’t take that for granted ever again.”

The grin she gave back to me, secured another spot in my top five favorite Sylvie smiles. But it was her words that comforted me, “Our jobs are always going to be dangerous and this isn’t the first time I’ve been attacked on it. But I refuse to believe it didn’t happen for a reason. Because Matt Casey if this is what it took to move forward with you it was absolutely worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Now Wednesday hurry up and get here!!!


End file.
